Epiphany/Part 2
Rayzok had arrived at the curious energy beams. Oddly, they curved through space, not unlike tentacles, as they connected a pair of floating islands. True, the energy connectors had a higher amount of awesome in their appearance that way, but it seemed most inefficient. Then Rayzok reminded himself that this was a whole new universe, and things didn’t always work the same way as he thought they might. Rayzok put his hands on his hips as he hovered in place and scanned the island to his right. “Anyone there?” he asked himself. “I really hope there’s someone else in this universe, ‘cause this talking to myself is really weird.” He then looked at the other landmass. “Hello?” he murmured. “Anyone there to stop me from senselessly chattering to myself? Anyone?” With a sigh, he ceased his searching and turned his gaze toward the other landmasses around him. Seeing one with actual buildings on it, he rocketed in the direction of the landmass. As he neared it, he saw that, not only did the landmass have inhabitants, but they looked like beings from the universe that he came from. True, they weren’t any sort of being he recognized, but they looked like they were biomechanical, much like he. Or, at least, like he once was, all those many years ago. As Rayzok came closer and closer, he saw that the beings had spotted him and were looking up at him in surprise and awe. Great, he thought. They’re already amazed at me. Just as I hoped. Rayzok took his time slowly descending, gradually powering down his rocket engines in a dramatic entrance. Alighting to the ground finally, he spoke to the beings around him. “I am Rayzok,” he said. He wasn’t sure if the title “Makuta” carried any weight here. “I am a traveler, and I seek to become part of your civilization.” Rayzok had read the minds of the beings around him, and he had checked to see that they did indeed speak the same language he did. Thus, it was lost on the Makuta why they did not respond. It was as if they still were not sure what to make of him. One finally stepped forward. He was clad in blue and orange armor. “I bid you welcome, Rayzok,” he said cordially, “But our civilization has no place for you.” Rayzok raised an eyebrow. “Really?” The being, who was about Matoran-sized, nodded. “Yes. Beings like you are not welcome here.” Rayzok chuckled. He then activated his elasticity power, sending his arm snaking out to encircle the Matoran-like being and lift him off the ground. Electricity crackled from the Makuta’s other hand while his extended one went for the Matoran-like being’s throat. The other beings nearby gasped in shock. “And what possible way do you have to keep me out?” The Matoranoid choked. “That’s not what I meant. Forgive me,” he pleaded. Rayzok let go of the being’s throat, but still held him in the air. “I meant to say that your beings of your stature are supposed to play a different part in the society. We, being weaker, are supposed to be merely laborers, while you and your kind are meant to be the leaders.” Reflecting on Rayzok’s use of multiple powers, the Matoranoid added, “And I think you’d be perfect.” “I see,” Rayzok said, finally unraveling his arm and letting the Matoranoid go. “And where can I apply to be part of this leadership?” This was just what he had hoped would happen. The Matoranoid pointed. Rayzok followed his gesture and saw a large, circular hall, with similar Matoranoids, all clad in orange and blue armor, swarming around, fawning for attention of larger, more powerful beings. Off to the side, he saw similar beings engaged in battle in an arena, no doubt displaying their strength to win more followers. The strong ruled here, and the stronger they were, the more followers they had. Rayzok grinned. The Matoran-like being had been right. He was just the kind of person who would go very, very far in this society. Category:Stories